


Cowardice

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Fulcrum was a coward.
Relationships: Fulcrum/Overlord (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cowardice

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 30, 2013 as “Drabble #66 - Overlord/Fulcrum.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on January 7, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Fulcrum was a coward.

It was in his spark. Danger? Run. The slightest hint of bodily harm coming his way? Hide. Fulcrum knew these areas of expertise well. It’s why he kept to the technical side of things. It was the coward’s way.

Sitting in Overlord’s lap was the opposite of everything Fulcrum’s brain and spark were screaming at him to do.

But he had no choice. Because fear kept him in place, legs wrapped around a thigh and hands busy. Fulcrum had been volunteered to keep Overlord company. Someone had to. He had asked. It was the deal to keep the peace between his little base and their six-phaser visitor: Keep Overlord entertained.

If he left, Overlord would be insulted. Worse than that, if Fulcrum ran, he’d get caught. With the monster of a mech staring down at him with plump limps, and a lecherous grin, Fulcrum found it better to please than to run, in this case.

Though staying put was easy.

Overlord’s hands were larger than his torso, and they squeezed too tight. Fulcrum couldn’t have run if he wanted to. Snatched from the ground and drawn into the giant mech’s torso, he was trapped. Overlord touched and Fulcrum moaned, because that was what you did–right? Act pleased?

Or did Overlord want him to act Scared? Fulcrum didn’t even know anymore with his insides shivering and his brain shutting down. His insides sparking, and control lost. Overlord was big and strong and could crush Fulcrum in a second. The tiny mech was out of his league.

So keep Overlord happy.

That’s how you survived.

Survival was the Coward’s way.

Fulcrum was a coward, whose spark pulsed so heavily in his chest he thought it might explode.


End file.
